Moving to the Mushroom Kingdom
by Star333
Summary: Daisy hates how her father treats her. So Daisy and Toadette move to the mushroom kingdom. ToadXToadette and DaisyXLuigi in this story. rated M for Mature chapters.
1. Moving out and in

**Star333: I do not own the charters the items or whatever in this story Nintendo does I would like a review with some advice. I know my grammar, spelling punctuation and any of the other stuff is off. O and this is the last thing check out my poll and Toadia's mushroom cap. Now let the adventure begin….**

Toadette and Daisy were packing there things to leave Daisy's castle in Sarasaland.

"Daisy do we have to" Toadette asked? "

Yes my father hit me with a belt and left this bruise and when I was 12 he killed my mother" Daisy explained.

"Well the only train I could get was one at 2:00 o clock in the morning" Toadette told her best friend. "Well that's fine and what time will we get to the mushroom kingdom" Daisy asked the pink mushroom girl?

"Um 3:00 o clock in the afternoon" Toadette told Daisy.

"See it's not that bad" Daisy hopped.

"Yeah and I never met Princess Toadstool" Toadette explained.

"Yeah and that's a good thing" Daisy said.

"Yeah and I might get to meet the Toad brigade" Toadette said.

"The group of Toads you would fit in well with" Daisy said worried know that they were all guys and might not like Toadette.

"Ok. Hold on" Toadette said running to get her Toad brigade poster. "My favorite one is Toad the leader of the Toad brigade" Toadette explained.

"Yeah he looks like a good match for you Daisy explained.

"No I want more than that. I want him to tie me to a bed and strip me down. Then I want him to do me so hard that I have to beg him to stop." Toadette explained in a slutty way.

"You don't see me dreaming of that to anyone of the Mario bros" Daisy said.

Toadette and Daisy looked at each other then started laughing.

"Well its 8:00 so let's go to bed" Daisy explained.

"Ok Daisy goodnight" Toadette said getting her pink nightgown with hanging sleeves out.

"Ok boys there will be a new Toad coming tomorrow at 3:00 o clock with Princess Daisy" Toad explained.

"So should we add him" Banktoad asked?

"Well it depends we don't need a yellow Toad or a bank or mail Toad so our only options would be red blue or pink" Toad explained.

"I hope he is pink" Mailtoad said jumping up and down off of his butt.

"Ok stop that and we should hope that he is pink he could throw off poison mushrooms" Toad explained.

"Is it weird that there are no girls Toads around here" Blue Toad asked.

"No there are some just not a lot of them" Toad agreed.

"But none of them are our age" Blue Toad pointed out.

"Can we go to bed" Yellow Toad asked?

"Yeah even though you were sleeping all day.

"Whatever goodnight" Yellow Toad said not caring what people said about how lazy he is.

It was 1:28 in the morning and Toadette the pink mushroom girl was trying to wake up Princess Daisy.

"Wake up Daisy" Toadette said shaking her best friend. Daisy hit Toadette in the face.

"O sorry Toadette I thought you were a monster" Daisy explained.

"No what were you dreaming about" Toadette asked rubbing her right eye.

"I was sitting outside and a monster came out of nowhere" Daisy explained.

"Well get dressed we have to get to the train station" Toadette explained.

Daisy was fast a getting dressed and doing her hair she wasn't much like Peach and cared a lot about how she looked.

"Ok Toadette I'm ready" Daisy said as she walked to see her pink mushroom friend sleep. Toadette! Daisy shouted.

"What huh" Toadette asked?

"You fell asleep" Daisy explained.

"Ok" Toadette said jumping up and down.

Toadette ran off without her mushroom cap.

"Toadette you forgot your mushroom cap" Daisy explained.

Toadette was already out the door jumping up and down. Daisy just grabbed her mushroom cap and followed her mushroom friend.

"Ok Toadette I called a taxi and he is over here" Daisy said leading Toadette to the taxi. "Hey Tyler" Daisy said to her cousin.

"Hey girl. So to the train station" Tyler asked.

"Yep and we have more some more suitcases" Daisy explained.

Toadette and Daisy got the rest of their suit cases and got in the taxi.

"I wonder if any of the other toads like music as much as me" Toadette wondered.

"I don't think so Toadette" Daisy said.

Daisy and Toadette got to the train station and Tyler helped them get there bags out of the trunk.

"Ok so that is free" Tyler explained.

"What happened to you" Daisy asked.

"Nothing I just want to goof off" Tyler explained.

"Well ok" Daisy said not really caring.

"Daisy I got the tickets now we just have to get our stuff on the train" Toadette said.

"Let me help you two" Tyler said.

"Damn right you are" Daisy shot back.

"Ok girl" Tyler said.

Daisy Toadette and Tyler got the stuff on the train. Then Daisy hugged her cousin well bye and left.

"Ok Toadette I have to use the bathroom" Daisy said.

Daisy looked at Toadette who was sleep. Daisy got out Toadette's pink blanket with mushrooms on it and put it on top of her and went to the bathroom.

Wario and Waluigi showed up out of nowhere with guys and ski mask in the train cart in front of Toadette and Daisy.

"Ok this is a stick up" Wario shouted!

"You dumb ass I told you robbing a train at 3:00 o clock in the morning was stupid" Waluigi said.

Then cops attacked Wario and Waluigi.

"What the hell happened here" Daisy asked Toadette who was now awake?

"I don't know the nerve of some people" Toadette said while getting out her pink and white movie player and headphones.

"What movie you watching" Daisy asked Toadette.

"Just a love story about two different mushrooms from two different worlds fall in love" Toadette explained in a sad way.

"Something wrong Toadette" Daisy asked her now sad pink mushroom friend.

"I just wish that's how Toad and I would fall in love" Toadette explained.

"Well it's a group of five Toads one of them has to fall in love with you or all five of them" Daisy said trying to make her pink friend feel better.

"I know I just really want Toad to fall in love with me" Toadette explained.

"I don't know he might just like you" Daisy said.

Nine hours passed on the train Toadette and Daisy were sleeping on one another. Daisy woke up from sleeping off of Toadette's head and saw grass instead of sand.

"Yes we are almost here" Daisy said to her self.

Daisy went back to sleep and Toadette was coloring a picture of the Toad brigade.

"Princess Peach" Toad said.

"Yes Toad" The pink princess said back to Toad.

"What is the name of the Toad that is coming with princess Daisy" Toad asked?

"I don't know she didn't tell me but I'm getting ready to go get them and you can ask what her name is" Peach said brushing down her hair.

"Ok I wonder what color he or she will be. But more than likely it will be a guy. I mean we haven't seen any toad girls around here that are our age" Toad explained to Peach.

"Ok I'm ready lets go" Peach said putting her brush down.

Daisy woke up again and saw colorful mushrooms flowers and goombas. Toadette had her face to the window sleeping with her blanket over her head and was snoring a little.

"Toadette wake up were here" Daisy said shaking her pink friend.

"Huh what" Toadette said not listing to Daisy.

"I said we're here" Daisy repeated herself.

"Yay" Toadette said throwing her blanket off of her jumping up and down.

"Hey I see them" Daisy said putting her and Toadette's blanket in their backpacks.

Toadette and Daisy got their stuff from above them. Toads that were on the train helped Daisy and Toadette get there stuff down and put it out side of the train.

"Bye hot stuff" a blue toad said to Toadette.

"Hey Daisy" Peach said hugging her best friend.

"Hey Peach this is my Toad-Friend Toadette" Daisy explained.

"Hi Princess Toadstool" Toadette said then looked the other way. "OMG" Toadette shouted!

"What" Daisy asked?

"He's Toad the leader of the Toad brigade" Toadette explained then hugged Toad.

Toad just stood there with a hell look on his face.

"You're her biggest hero" Daisy explained to Toad.

"Well ok" Toad said grabbing two of Toadette's suit cases and her back pack. Then she grabbed the other two.

They all got back to Peach's castle.

"Ok Daisy and Toadette I made rooms that I think both of you will like" Peach said leading them to their rooms. "Daisy yours is right here and it's orange like you like".

"Wow thanks" Daisy said walking into her room that was across from Peach and Mario.

"Ok Toadette your room is with the other Toads Peach explained

Toadette followed Peach to an elevator and went three floors up to the sixth floor.

"Ok Toadette this is your room and Daisy said that you love the color pink so here" Peach said opening Toadette's door.

"Wow I love it. Thank you Princess Toadstool" Toadette said hugging Peach.

"You're welcome Toadette and call me Peach please" Peach told Toadette. "Do you need someone to help you unpack" Peach asked her new pink mushroom friend.

"Um yeah" Toadette said

"Toad!" Peach shouted

"What women" Toad asked

"Help Toadette unpack and show her to the rest of the toads" Peach ordered and left.

"Um you can unpack my backpack" Toadette explained.

"I wonder if she knew if I was right behind her" Toad said out loud

"I don't know but is she nice" Toadette asked Toad?

"It depends and I see you like musical instruments" Toad said pulling out Toadette's flute and trumpet.

"Yeah I practice nonstop with them. You can out them in the closet and my blanket on my bed" Toadette explained hanging all of her dress shirts in the closet and white diaper like pants in her pink dresser.

"Ok so you want to see my friends" Toad asked?

"Yes" Toadette replied.

Daisy was unpacking her bras dresses and underwear and was done. Daisy walked outside of her room to run into a man wearing blue overalls and a green shirt.

"O you must be Daisy" the man said kind of sad.

"What's wrong" Daisy asked?

"My brother Mario teased me" the man explained.

"Your brother Mario….. You must be Luigi" Daisy said.

"Yeah surprise you know" Luigi said.

"Well I think your better than you brother" Daisy said.

"What no" Luigi said.

"Yep well bye Luigi" Daisy said then kissed him on his nose.

**Star333: ok it's not this chapter that's bad it's going to be later chapters and leave a review with some suggestions. The last thing is if you leave a review can it not say Toad and Toadette are brother and sister. Would you be called shroom mates with your brother or sister or hold hands and wink?**


	2. A tour of love

**Star333: ok so I do not own any of the charters Nintendo does. Please I need some advice review with that instead of flames would be nice. Nothing bad this chapter later chapters so don't be scared to read. Most chapters will be around 700 – 2000 words so not that much and I can only update like once a week so don't worry if it takes you a while to read. Like before let the adventure begin …**

Toadette was walking in the hall ways with Toad he was showing her around the castle.

"Ok so if you go down this hall you will see the dining room. Looks like you and Daisy now have a spot at the table" Toad explained.

"Wow really next to who" Toadette asked rocking back and forth.

"Uh looks like me and Toadsworth" Toad said on his tippy toes so he could see the seating list.

"Does the king sit at the end of the table" Toadette asked?

"Yes he does. So you want to meet the rest of my brigade" Toad asked?

"Yes! Yes so much" Toadette said jumping up and down while Toads eyes followed her jumping up and down.

"Um ok follow me" Toad said walking away.

Daisy and Luigi were walking in the garden.

"So um like the garden here" Luigi asked looking at Daisy's chest.

"Love it I wish I could have had a garden where I come from" Daisy said looking at a light green mushroom.

"Yeah I always come here when I'm mad" Luigi explained.

Daisy was looking at the mushroom wondering why it was eating some of the flowers.

"Um why is that mushroom eating the flowers" Daisy questioned Luigi.

"I don't know I see that mushroom but it's always a different color when I come here" Luigi explained.

Daisy picked up the top of the mushroom and saw a human like mushroom boy or in other words Banktoad.

"Hi Luigi hi um Princess Daisy" Banktoad said.

"Why the hell are you eating flowers for dumb ass" Luigi asked.

"They are good for toads and are really yummy" Banktoad explain.

"Get out of the damn garden" Luigi said.

"Ok damn and I hear Toad's whistle" Banktoad said.

"I don't hear anything" Daisy said.

"Only Toads can hear it and only the Toad brigade know what it's for" Banktoad explained and ran off.

Toadette was blowing Toad whistle and the Toad brigade came and so did Toadsworth.

"Ok guys I would like all of you to meet Toadette" Toad explained.

Blue Yellow Mail and Bank toad stared at Toadette.

"Well Peach gave me a list of things to do so by" Toadette said then skipped off.

"What how do you not like her you son of a" Mailtoad said before Toadsworth cut him off.

"Now master Mail that is no way to talk. You all may think she is cute but not all of you can act like this it better be improved by dinner time and where is my zest girl. Toadsworth said then walked off in the opposite way of Toadette.

"Gross" all of them said.

"Ok so we can all let her pick witch one of us she likes" Yellow Toad suggested.

Luigi was showing Daisy where to go to get to the dining room.

"Ok so it looks like you are sitting next to me and Peach" Luigi said looking up at the list.

"Well ok so what time is everything" Daisy asked?

"At nine is breakfast. At 12:50 is lunch and 7:00 is dinner. Then some people Toadsworth and Zest T. go to sleep at 9:00. Then most people almost everyone goes to bed at 10:00 or 11:00 o clock. Then Mario and Yoshi are the ones who are staying up till 3:00 in the morning. And I know what you are thinking yes they are far apart but you can get a snack whenever you want one.

"Why are they far apart" Daisy asked?

"Well some Toads and Yoshi's take naps in the day so it doesn't matter if they do or not and some people are not hungry at the time so dinner got later.

"Well that seems fine" Daisy said.

"Ok well I have to find Mario maybe kick his ass" Luigi said.

Daisy went to find Toadette and Peach.

Toadette had washed the windows and swept the floors on all of the levels she had to. Toadette heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it" Toadette asked half sleep?

"It's-a me, Mario!" Mario said.

"Ok come in" Toadette said kind of laughing.

"So you're the new girl. Or should I say new Toad" Mario said laughing.

"Yeah and have you met Daisy" Toadette asked with a smile?

"Yeah I did orange girl is what some Yoshi's were calling her. We'll all of them except for the orange one" Mario explained.

"Yeah people in our land called her the princess of orange" Toadette explained.

"Well that's the dinner bell. Did you get told where the dining room is from here" Mario asked?

"No not from my room but from other places" Toadette answered. "Is that a real bell" Toadette asked Mario while they were walking?

"Yep" Mario answered.

Toadette sat down next to Toad where she was supposed to sit.

"Kind of short mistress Toadette" Toadsworth asked?

"Um yes a little" Toadette answered.

"Don't worry. Master Toad" Toadsworth was cut off by Toad.

"Yeah get her a booster I know" Toad said.

"Well ok so I guess the pink one will work for her" Toadsworth said.

Toad put it in Toadette's seat and Toadette got up in it.

Toadette noticed that she was shorter than the other Toads but better than looking like a midget.

"Yes I'm not the smallest one here" Toadette said

Everyone looked at her knowing that she WAS the smallest.

"It was at Daisy's castle I never reached up at the table. So table like" Toadette explained.

Everyone nodded there head understanding what she was trying to say.

Daisy laughed "you should have told me you needed one. It looked like you were fine with it" Daisy said still giggling.

Toadette gave her the evil eye and looked back down at her food.

"Um peach can I ask what this is" Daisy asked looking at her friend.

"Mini shy guys" Peach answered.

"You really eat them" Daisy asked?

"Yes we do Princess Daisy" The king said walking in late. They were prisoners. I smell cinnamon who is that The king asked? And I see a new mushroom. The king said standing behind Toadette. But I have never seen one with hair this long. You want a haircut the king asked?

"What no please don't" Toadette said.

"You talk different then all of the other Toads" The king said.

"I'm way different then all of them. Toadette said." I'm a girl" Toadette explained turning around.

"And a very cute one. Does anyone disagree with that? The king said then sat down.

Everyone finished their plates and more than Toadsworth and Zest T. went to bed at 9:00.

Toadette Toad Daisy and Luigi were sitting in front of the Toad fountain. It was a fountain that had a Toad with a pot and water pouring out of it.

"Here make a wish" Luigi and Toad both said to Toadette and Daisy holding out a coin.

Toadette threw hers in the fountain and so did Daisy after Toadette.

Toadette and Toad walked back to their room and Daisy and Luigi walked to there's

Daisy kissed Luigi on the nose again and went into her room.

Toadette kissed Toad on the cheek and went into her room


	3. A board game flip out

**Star" ok I'm going to try my best on keeping teas chapters short so I can update them more. I promise this will be better than the last chapter…..**

Toadette and Daisy were in Peach's room.

"Ok Peach what is the deal with you" Daisy asked.

"Well. Is she sleeping" Peach asked looking down at Toadette who had a face mask on sleep?

"Yeah" Daisy said getting up.

Daisy got a magazine and slapped Toadette in the face.

"Ouch you stupid bitch you broke my mask" Toadette shouted!

"Hey don't call me that. Call Peach that" Daisy said.

"Hey" Peach said.

Toadette washed her mask off that Daisy broke.

"Ok Peach so what were you going to tell Toadette and I" Daisy asked?

"Well I guess I can tell you two. But you can't tell anyone" Peach said.

"Ok I will more than likely forget and nobody gives a damn about what Toadette says so yeah your fine" Daisy said.

"Hey" Toadette said then silenced herself knowing it was true.

"Ok so" Daisy asked?

"Well let's just say something is growing in me" Peach said hoping they would get it.

Toadette sat there confused. Daisy got it a couple seconds later.

"OMG your pregnant" Daisy shouted!

"No she has a watermelon growing in her" Toadette said.

"No" Daisy said.

"I want to take a nap in my room. Maybe this time I won't get slapped with a magazine." Toadette said running into the door. Then opened it.

"She can be a weird bitch sometimes" Daisy told Peach.

Daisy left Peach's room and ran into Luigi.

"Um Hi" Luigi and Daisy said blushing at the same time.

"So how did you like the shy guys" Luigi asked. "Yeah sure that's a good icebreaker" Luigi thought in his mind.

"Good just never had them" Daisy said.

"Um at the fountain last night" Luigi stuttered.

"I had a fun time" Daisy said.

"So did I" Luigi said hesitating.

"So I guess bye" Daisy said.

"Bye" Luigi said Blushing.

Daisy walked away blushing

Toadsworth and Toad were playing monopoly in the dining room.

"Fuck this game" Toad said flipping the board over. "It's eleven o clock at night old man when do you go to sleep? O and where did you get all of those one hundreds you cheating fag? I know you did not pass go that many fucking times! Where did you get the get out of jail cards you never landed on community chest or the other piece of shit? Toad said angry.

"What is that hanging out your pants you cheating fag" Toadsworth said.

"Nothing. Why you looking at me down there you perv" Toad said leaving.

Toad walked away and bumped into Toadette kissing her on the lips.

"O sorry I didn't see you Toadette" Toad apologized.

"It's ok" Toadette said.

"Is it possible for you to throw off Poison mushroom" Toad asked?

"Yes" Toadette answered.

"Well you could show me later" Toad said.

"Ok" Toadette said then started to walk away.

"Um do you want to see me um? Never mind" Toad sutured to say.

"Well ok" Toadette said then walked off.

Peach, The king, and Mario were all having a fight about how peach was pregnant.

"So it's my choice on what happens in my body" Peach said to her angry.

"Well you should have asked me first instead of being a stupid bitch" King Toadstool said.

"Well you would have said no to me" Peach explained.

"So that mutt you call a man is responsible for this" King Toadstool said.

"Hey I'm not a mutt" Mario said standing up.

"Sit down" Peach and King Toadstool said.

Mario did as he was told.

"I don't get it why do you hate the idea of Mario and I" Peach asked dropping to the floor crying?

"I don't it's just that I don't want a Grandchild" King Toadstool explained.

"Sure you don't you tried to pair me with this freak and have a child" Peach said still crying on the floor.

"Well fuck this believe what you want" King Toadstool said and left.

"I hate him" Peach said getting back up.

"It will be ok" Mario said then hugged Peach.

Luigi was throwing a ball at Yellow Toad to wake him up.

"Damn his head is squishy" Luigi said.

"Hi" someone said behind Luigi.

"Hi Daisy" Luigi said.

"What you doing" Daisy asked?

"Nothing. You" Luigi asked?

"Nope" Daisy replied.

"Did you hear the fight Peach the King and Mario were having" Luigi asked?

"Yep" Daisy answered.

"It was something" Luigi said

"Want to go to the mall tomorrow" Daisy asked?

"Sure" Luigi answered.

"Ok. Goodnight" Daisy said blushing.

"Goodnight" Luigi said back blushing redder than Daisy.

**Star: Ok so a smaller chapter going to keep them smaller to update more.**

**~*333 out~**


	4. weird silence

**Star: I'm back with this story so spread the word. I found a way to make this fun and I am still going to write the other story…..**

Daisy was sitting with Toadette, Rosalina Lubba.

"Ok no so Peach and I were just sitting with Mario and Luigi and I was all like no you can't be talking like that cause you suck." Rosalina said.

Toadette and Daisy were sitting there with a confused look on their face.

"Damn does she ever shut the hell up" Toadette thought.

"Rosalina we have no fucking clue what you are talking about so can we just move on"? Daisy asked

"What I thought we were best friends" Rosalina said and started balling.

"Damn I thought I was the biggest baller" Toadette said.

"Stop" Daisy said.

"Well I didn't know she knew me so yeah you get the whole memo" Toadette said.

"Get out of here" Daisy said to Toadette.

"Ok" Toadette said smiling.

"Rosalina I'm sorry" Daisy said.

"Ok let's go Lubba" Rosalina said.

"Coming" Lubba said.

Daisy checked to make sure that Rosalina and Lubba were gone.

"Damn. I swear she gets fucked by Lubba" Daisy said just having to put her two cents in.

Toadette was sitting in a window seal then Toad came by.

"Hi Toadette" Toad said scaring Toadette.

"Hi" Toadette said then look back out the window.

"So um something wrong?" Toad asked Toadette

"No you"? Toadette asked

"Not really" Toad answered.

"Is Peach really having a party"? Toadette asked

"Yes and everyone who is a Toad a Yoshi or a Birdo has to help out or in other words has to do everything" Toad answered.

"Ugh Damn" Toadette said.

"Yep and- Toad stopped and leaned into Toadette and she did the same. "And just because she's pregnant it will be worse" Toad said having a point.

"Well I guess I have to find a party dress. Daisy's dad never let Daisy and I go to parties" Toadette explained.

Then Toad and Toadette had a weird moment of silence.

"So" Toad said.

"Yeah"? Toadette asked

"Nothing just me being me" Toad said.

"Well I've never seen you really" Toadette said.

"Yeah" Toad said then they had another weird moment of silence.

"Well bye" Toad said.

"Bye" Toadette said jumping down from the window seal.

Toad ran off to his Toad brigade's weird hideout witch was under the dumpster. Toadette ran to Daisy and saw that she was talking to Luigi.

"So um what are you wearing to the party"? Luigi asked trying to lean on the wall but fell

"Well I still need a dress" Daisy said helping Luigi back up.

"Well ok" Luigi said.

Luigi and Daisy had a weird moment of silence. But Daisy heard a sizing sound. Daisy looked down and saw Luigi peeing his pants. Luigi didn't notice it.

"Um Luigi" Daisy said.

"What do I have a booger"? Luigi said and turned around and looked in a mirror on the wall.

"No. but. Just look down" Daisy said.

"Um I didn't mean for- Well it happened- No like I didn't plane it but I didn't mean for it to" Luigi stopped and ran off.

"Um ok see you later then" Daisy said.

Daisy turned around and saw Toadette laughing so hard on the floor.

"Toadette really. Get over here damn it" Daisy said.

"Ok but come the hell on how can that not be five percent funny"? Toadette asked

"Ok it was a little funny put we have to get dresses for the party" Daisy said.

"Ok let's go little bitch" Daisy said.

"Can I come"? Asked a voice behind them

"O yeah Peach" Daisy said.

"Let's go" Peach said.

**Star: ok so who want's Toad and Toadette to get naughty first say "yeah Toad and Toadette" if you want Luigi and Daisy to get naughty first then say "Yeah Luigi and Daisy". Or if you are in a rush. 1= Toad and Toadette. 2= Luigi and Daisy. **

**~ *333 out ~**


	5. say what?

**Star: so next chapter starts….. Right now…**

Daisy was looking for Luigi. Toadette and Peach thought she should she knew that he was nervous. Daisy just went to her room and wondered if Luigi was ok.

"Luigi was so cute today. I wish he would ask me out" Daisy said then fell onto her bed.

"Hi, Hi" Toadette said popping up out of nowhere.

"Hi. What the hell are you doing?" Daisy asked looking at her pink friend.

"O well I saw you walking around so I followed you" Toadette explained.

"Well ok then so how are you?" Daisy asked.

"Good the Toad brigade asked me to breakfast tomorrow morning" Toadette explained.

"Have fun" Daisy said somewhat depressed.

"What's wrong?" Toadette asked rocking back and forth.

"Nothing it's just Luigi. I want him to ask-"Daisy tried to say but got cut off by Toadette.

"I heard I was in here remember?" Toadette asked

"Get out of here little bitch" Daisy said.

"Daisy how come you call me little bitch?" Toadette asked

"That's the nickname I gave you" Daisy explained.

"OK" Toadette said and skipped off.

Toadette ran into Mailtoad.

"Hi Toadette" Mailtoad said.

"Hi" Toadette said.

Mailtoad sniffed Toadette. She just had a confused look on her face.

"You smell like marshmallows. And cookies" Mailtoad said.

"Um thanks its perfume" Toadette explained.

"Well it smells nice" Mailtoad said.

"Um ok. I'm tired so I'm going to bed" Toadette said backing away slowly.

"Ok goodnight" Mailtoad said.

Toadette ran off and Mailtoad was still standing there looking more retarded then the time Mario fell through the floor. Mario was going to the bathroom and the floor boards were missing and it wasn't hard to miss. Then he fell through the floor.

The Toad Brigade finally were just letting Toadette choose who she want's. Then they all got into a fist fight.

Daisy Toadette and Rosalina were in Peach's room and she was telling them what gender the baby will be. But Toadette and Rosalina were thinking about something else at the time.

"Hey need extra coins?" Toadette texted Rosalina

"Hell yeah I'm broke as fuck" Rosalina texted back.

"Ok so it's a girl that I'm having" Peach said. The only one who heard was Daisy and she was happy for her friend.

"I know this place we can go stripper shopping and hear me out before you say no. you get a lot of coins doing striping. Guy Toads are so horny." Toadette texted back

"IKR" Rosalina texted back.

"So after I have breakfast with the Toad Brigade we can go shopping" Toadette texted back.

"Cool" Rosalina texted back.

"Well I have to go to breakfast with the Toad Brigade" Toadette explained leaving.

Mario and Luigi were painting a crib for Mario's daughter.

"Come on man what's wrong?" Mario asked looking down at his brother.

"It's Daisy I embarrassed myself in front of her" Luigi said then put his hat in front of his face.

"O its ok Luigi. I can help you. I will make you so attractive to her she will just faint every time she sees you" Mario insisted.

"OK I'll will do that" Luigi shouted

"Well damn" Mario said.

"What?" Luigi asked

"Your shoe came off and broke the window" Mario explained.

"O" Luigi said

"You're paying for that you know" Mario said.

"I know" Luigi said.

Toadette and The Toad Brigade were waiting for their breakfast to come out. Then Banktoad saw it on the window.

"Is that ours?" Banktoad asked looking over to the window.

"yeah but we-" Blue Toad tried to say but they all got up and got it off of the window.

"Is this stealing?" Toadette asked

"Were paying for it right?" Yellow Toad asked

"Well yeah" Toadette said. "I hope" she said after.

Toadette and Rosalina were doing there striper shopping. Toadette had a mini skirt and a crop top on and Rosalina was judging her.

"Uh I don't know you look cuter than a slut" Rosalina explained.

"I don't have boobs what like a B that's it. I don't have an ass either" Toadette explained.

Rosalina and Toadette dropped to the floor laughing.

"I don't have an ass either" Rosalina said.

"So should I get this?" Toadette asked

"Yeah I think it will be fine" Rosalina said.

"Fine I just hope nobody but us know" Toadette said.

**Star: yes I know it had a little lack of detail. But I don't get much time on our computer so they have to be like that if I want them done on time. I still need a notebook.**

**~*333 out~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Star: ok people chapter 6 is a little dirty with Luigi and Daisy…**

Luigi and Daisy were taking a walk around the castle talking.

"So how do you like the mushroom kingdom?" Luigi asked.

"Better. I don't get sand in my eyes" Daisy said. "I also don't see camels" Daisy said.

"Well that's a good thing" Luigi said.

Daisy giggled. Luigi blushed.

"Well I had some fun while I've been here for the week" Daisy explained.

"Um do you like shooting zombies games?" Luigi asked

"I love them. My dad never lets me play them" Daisy said.

"Ok you want to play them with me?" Luigi asked.

"Right now?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" Luigi answered.

"Ok" Daisy said then blushed.

Luigi walked into his room and Daisy followed. Luigi look on his bed and saw a note and a condom. Luigi grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket before Daisy could see it.

"Daisy. I'll be in the bathroom" Luigi said then ran off.

Luigi ran to the bathroom and read the note. "I thought you might need this bro. have fun ~ Mario" Luigi said. "Damn it" Luigi shouted.

Daisy had set up the game and got the guns out. Luigi came out of the bathroom and flushed the toilet so he didn't look stupid.

"Ready to play?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah sure. Can we play with the lights off?" Luigi asked

"Sure" Daisy said.

Toadette was in the Toad Brigades hideout.

"Well this is a nice hideout" Toadette said.

"Yeah have a seat" Toad said.

Toadette sat down and the other four Toads came up on her with a beanbag chair and sat all up on her. Toad went to get his red vest.

"Um so how was outer space?" Toadette asked

"Good I hated Bowser Jr.'s Robot" Mailtoad explained.

"I loved all the star bits I found. Want one? I found a lot of them so don't feel like you have to pay me back" Mailtoad said handing Toadette a star bit.

"Thanks" Toadette said and blushed.

Toad came back and saw his toad brigade around Toadette. Toad blew his whistle. They jumped up and shouted "sir yes sir" they said.

"Drop and give me 50 together" Toad ordered. They did as told. Toad went over by Toadette.

Toad yawned and put his arm around Toadette she blushed. Toadette pulled her phone out and texted Rosalina. Her and Toadette were very close as friends.

Luigi and Daisy were back to back shooting zombies. "Damn we're getting raped" Luigi said.

"I know. Why the hell are people on the internet so hard to battle" Daisy said.

"I don't know" Luigi said.

Luigi hit the last zombie. "We won" Daisy said.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," Luigi shouted. Luigi kissed Daisy. Daisy let him.

Rosalina got Toadette's text. "Toad put his arm around me. He's so like's me" Rosalina read. Rosalina texted something back. "Mama. Can I have a cookie?" one of Rosalina's Lammas's asked

"Sure" Rosalina said getting up and getting a cookie. "Here you go" Rosalina said.

"Thank you momma" The Luma said.

Luigi and Daisy were still making out

"Hey um Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Daisy asked

"No girls think I'm a loser" Luigi explained.

"Well if you are one you're a cute one" Daisy said.

"Thanks, I just wish I wasn't a virgin" Luigi explained.

"So do I. If you want you can do it with me you can" Daisy said.

"Well I have a condom… So yeah" Luigi stopped.

Daisy pulled Luigi on top of him and took his hat off and threw it. Luigi started to massage Daisy's breast. "Damn shouldn't have worn a bra today" Daisy thought.

Daisy unbuttoned his overalls. And saw his white rainbow colored boxers "Good thing I wore boxers instead of tighty whites today" Luigi thought.

"Um is that candy or are they really rainbows?" Daisy asked

"Candy" Luigi answed.

"Ok" Daisy said then pulled Luigi's shirt off.

Daisy pulled down Luigi's boxers. Daisy sucked on his "stick". Luigi moaned to it. "Daisy is a good sucker. I have to be a good as her" Luigi thought. Luigi chummed in Daisy's mouth. Luigi started to sweat, Daisy just swallowed it. Luigi kissed Daisy. Then he pushed Daisy down. Luigi started sweating again, Daisy just smiled at him. Luigi undid Daisy's bra and took it off from under her dress. Luigi then pulled Daisy's dress off. Luigi saw that Daisy was wet he took her panties off. Luigi grabbed the condom out of his pocket and put it on himself. Luigi got on top of Daisy and did her. When they were done 30 minutes later Daisy had snuggled up to Luigi and fell asleep.

**Star: ok Luigi X Daisy. Yeah anyways I know what some of you are thinking they did it over a fucking game. How do you think I did is it bad good I should add more I can for the sex part. What do you think. **

**~*333 out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star: ok I can do better at the sex scenes. I wrote another one it's for Rosalina and her boyfriend.…**

Toad had woke up early so he could get food poisoning from E Gadd or Aka "the crazy ass doctor in the mushroom kingdom". Toad was serving breakfast so he could poison his brigade. He really wanted to poison Banktoad. Him and Toadette we real close.

"I hope this works" Toad said then poured the poison in their breakfast. Toad rang the breakfast bell. He was lucky they were having oat meal so he could stir it in without them noticing. Toad passed out all the food when he got to Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Banktoad, and Mailtoad he had an evil grin on his face. Toad waited till they took a bite of food he snickered. They all fell to the floor and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Mario called Dr. Toadlen and he came over to check them out. "Well it looks like food poison to me" Dr. Toadlen explained. Dr. Toadlen started to pack his stuff. Then Peach went into labor. "Damn" Dr. Toadlen said when Daisy told him Peach was in labor.

"Ok Princess just push" Dr. Toadlen explained.

"No, I didn't think of that" Peach said.

"Bitch" Dr. Toadlen whispered to Peach. Luigi just nodded then left. Peach finally got her child out of her. She named it Molly she looked kind of like Mario more than Peach she had a little bit of brown hair Peach was glad that she didn't have a nose as big as Mario's. Rosalina and Toadette came in two hours later because they didn't like blood.

* * *

"Aw it's a girl" Toadette said. Rosalina just faced palmed.

"Didn't I tell you it's a girl?" Peach asked

"Yeah what did you think we were thinking about striping?" Toadette asked Rosalina just bumped her elbow with hers

"What did you think were thinking about being a striper?" Toadette asked Rosalina hit her again the same way.

"What did you think we were talking about sex?" Toadette asked Rosalina just slapped her across the face. Toadette fell on the floor from how hard she hit her.

"Ok I have to meet up with Chad" Rosalina said.

"Who the hell is Chad?" Toadette wondered still lying on the floor.

"O, I never told you about chad?" Rosalina asked.

"No" Toadette answered.

"O well he's my man" Rosalina said then ran out of the room.

"What a bitch" Daisy said

"Why. What happened to Toadette?" Peach asked

"I think she went to get her cap repainted and I just felt like saying bitch" Daisy explained.

* * *

Toad who had an older cousin was using her to get Toadette a gift. He walked into his cousin's shop. She was 26 Toad was only 19.

"Hey Bella you have the Shorts and skirt?" Toad asked

"Yeah. I'm confused why the hell do you need silk shorts and a skirt? OMG Toad if you are a striper I'm going to knock some sense into you. Even though I like guy stripers but still" Bella asked.

"No it's for a girl" Toad explained.

"Aw my little cousin has a crush on a girl" Bella said.

"Yeah but I'm not telling her it's me" Toad said.

"Well ok have fun" Bella said.

"Ok bye Bella" Toad said then left.

Toad got back to the castle he put the box down in front of Toadette's door then ran off.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were sitting in the garden.

"So you and Daisy did it?" Mario asked thinking his brother could never go that far.

"Yep" Luigi said.

"Damn. I couldn't get it on with Peach that fast. There you go Luigi. How would you and Daisy like to go on a double date with Peach and I? Mario said

"What about your baby?" Luigi asked

"O molly? I think someone will watch her" Mario said.

"Why are we drinking tea?" Luigi wondered.

"No clue I guess just because Toadsworth does we do" Mario said.

* * *

Toadette had just got back from getting her cap repainted and Polished. She found a gift in front of her door. "Well it says to me so I guess its fine" Toadette thought. She took it into her room

Toadette opened it and saw the gift. "This is so cool" Toadette said. Toad was going to knock on her door but he just stood there. He did then got scared. Toadette got up and got the door. Shaking Toad was standing there. "O hi Toadette, can I come in?" Toad asked

"Sure" Toadette said then blushed in her own wrong world with him. Toad just sat on her bed.

"She got her cap repainted and polished say something stupid" Toad thought. "I see you got your boobs done they look nice" Toad said. Toadette just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "No" Toad said. "I mean you repainted your boobs" Toad said. "No I mean cap no boobs, damn it Toad" Toad said then ran out the room.

"Does he really like my boobs?" Toadette asked

"Yeah he did. What guy doesn't like boobs?" asked a voice behind Toadette.

"O hi Mario" Toadette said.

"Bye" Mario said leaving.

Toadette got up and shut her door. Then checked her phone. "Do you want to have a girl's slumber party" Toadette read. "Hell yeah bitch" Toadette texted back.

* * *

Toad was in his room calling himself stupid.

"She was right in front of you Toad. Why didn't you ask her out Toad? Stupid, stupid. Why the hell can't you just walk up to a girl and have sex with her?" Toad questioned himself.

"You can its called rape" Said a voice he only heard a few times.

"O Daisy how long have you been standing there?" Toad asked

"Long enough" Daisy said then left.

* * *

Rosalina got to her boyfriend's house he was sitting outside.

"Hey baby" Rosalina said.

"Hey" Chad said.

"So?" Rosalina asked

"What?" Chad asked. Rosalina flashed him.

"Nice" Chad said.

"Ok so what are we doing tonight?" Rosalina asked.

"Follow me" He answered then took Rosalina's hand tanking her to his room.

He picked Rosalina up and laid her on his bed. He sat next to Rosalina and kissed her. He massaged her breast. He kissed her again. Then he put his hand up her dress and felt her thigh and rubbed it. He touched her vag making her get wet. He took her bra off. He pulled her breast out of her dress they were half way out of her dress so it didn't matter. He took her dress off of her body. He took her panties off. He massaged her breast again and licked them. He moved down and stuck his finger into her vag. And licked the top of it. Rosalina was moaning from it. She was arched and was moaning louder.

"Your turn" Chad said.

Rosalina pushed Chad down. She pulled his pants down they were hard to do.

"Why did you have to wear skinny jeans and a belt?" Rosalina asked

She got them off. Rosalina took his underwear off. Rosalina saw that he was hard. She pulled on his stick and was lying on top of him so he couldn't move. Then she started to lick him and pull on it to. Chad chummed Rosalina slowed it. Chad reached into his drawer and got a condom. Rosalina rubbed on him and she had her breast in his face. Chad got hard again. He put the condom on and put Rosalina in doggie style. Chad was fast at humping. Rosalina was moaning really loud.

"C-Chad …. Can….. You…. Slow down?" Rosalina asked between moans.

Chad got his shirt and put it over Rosalina's mouth and humped faster. Chad flipped Rosalina over on her back. Rosalina was hurting down there. Chad got off of Rosalina they were both sweating and tired. Rosalina snuggled up to Chad and he put his arms around her. She fell asleep and so did he.

* * *

**Star: ok better than the first? What do you think? I could make more people getting it on. Don't be shy and I won't be offended if you think I should work on it. The only reason the first one was like that was because I didn't know that people would want a big one so I made it short and sweet well not really sweet it was somewhat dirty.**

**~*333 out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star: ok I have been getting behind in this but I will not give up on this. Anyways I have a stupid question. I went by my fire department and the letters were F.P.D. Is that how it's supposed to be I don't know. This is my best story yet almost 1,000 views...…**

The next morning Toadette was dancing around in her room, playing music, with her new gift on. Toadette heard a knock on her door. She turned the music off and dove under her covers. "Come in" She said. It was Daisy. "O it's just you" Toadette said then got from under her blanket.

"Well I'm going to pretend that didn't mean anything, and where did you get that?" Daisy wondered looking at Toadette.

Toadette took it off and then put her normal clothes on.

"I don't know, I came back and it was at my door" Toadette exclaimed.

Daisy just looked at it. It had dark purple shorts and a light purple skirt. It had plastic flied with colored water mushrooms. Daisy thought about it for a few seconds then she knew who gave it to her.

"Toad. That son of a bitch" Daisy thought.

"Toadette I have to go" Daisy said then stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Damn is a bye in your game?" Toadette asked.

* * *

"Ok Toad you can get my friend a gift. But if you try to steal her virginity. O you are so gonna wish you never met her." Daisy said out loud.

Daisy saw Toad lifting boxes for Peach's party and Toadsworth ordering him around.

"Master Toad please don't drop that one the princess really needs it for her party" Toadsworth said.

"Ok old man give me a minuet" Toad said.

"What was that Master Toad?" Toadsworth asked.

"Nothing" Toad said.

"Fine I won't help you out" Toadsworth said then left.

"You weren't from the start" Toad said the continued to lift boxes. In till Daisy jumped in front of him and scared him.

"How dare you?" Daisy asked

"How dare I what" Toad asked.

"Don't play dumb with me you got Toadette that gift. If you plan on stealing her virginity. O I will kill you then bring you back to life then kill you again over and over again till it gets old witch it won't. So don't think about it and tell your friends about it" Daisy said then marched off. Toad just sat in a corner scared.

* * *

Rosalina woke up at 11:15.

"I've woken up latter than this" Rosalina thought.

She looked out of chads room he was sitting in the living room drinking a soda. Rosalina grabbed her bra and robe that she left over there.

"Good morning babe" Chad said.

"Good morning" Rosalina said then kissed him.

* * *

Toad got done with lifting all the boxes then ran to his brigade they were all fine now.

"Guys, guys" Toad said.

"What?" Blue Toad asked then went back to mixing chemicals.

"Don't try anything with Toadette. Daisy will kill you" Toad exclaimed.

"Sure she will" Mailtoad said with sarcasm.

"It's true. She will-"Toad was cut off from a voice.

"Cut you up then kill you over and over again" Daisy said standing by the door.

"Yes. No wait yeah no is what I mean" Toad said confusing himself.

"Yeah. Toad and the rest of you. I'll give you a hint keep it in there and nothing bad will happen" Daisy said.

"Ok, but what if it slips out?" Banktoad wondered.

"Then you better hope she's not naked and bending over" Daisy said then left.

"Wow what a bitch" Toad said.

"I know" The rest of them said.

**Star: Yes I know a short chapter but the next one will be longer. And I will be on my other story a little more just telling you if I don't get it up in two weeks. I just got this review but he/she isn't a member so anyways I'm thinking about making a sequel to this when I'm done so yes your idea will be in it. I have a plane for like 20-30 chapters for this not sure.**

**~*333 out~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star: ok I am just a liar. I just can't stop writing this story. Ok but I made a mistake I wanted to say 15-25 chapters somewhat like that….**

The Toad Brigade and Toadette were playing a game Peach called it "who wants to clean up this damn castle?" They would have to do it anyways so it didn't matter. Toadette heard the door bell and got it. Who she saw shocked her.

"OMG your, your-"Toadette said then he finished her.

"Yeah, Toadley Shoot. The Photo modal. Take a pic with me bitch.

They took the picture. Then Toadley spanked Toadette on her ass. Toadley was a weird looking toad. He had a light blue cap with dark blue spots he had a purple vest and lime green pants.

"Ok so the reason that I'm here is because I want a few sluts who can be on five guys" Toadley said. "So what do you say to it?" Toadley asked

"Hell yeah" Toadette said.

"Sure" The Toad Brigade said.

"Cool and you baby. How about I stick my outer mushroom in your inner mushroom and hump in and out really fast?" Toadley asked. Toadette blushed hard Toadley spanked her on her ass again. Toad was getting angry.

"Ok so Toadette do you have any friends that are girls?" Toadley asked

"Yeah" Toadette said.

"Ok so ask if they can come and don't forget this" Toadley said.

"Forget what?" Toadette asked. Toadley kissed Toadette and dry humped her then left.

Toad was wishing that was him kissing and humping Toadette. The others moved on from having a crush on her Daisy had scared them. Then Toadette got a phone call from her friends at Daisy's castle.

"Toadette we have a problem" Said Toadette's light green friend named Toadan who liked to count and collect things.

"What is it?" Toadette asked

"Well, Daisy's father fired all four of us" said Toadie a smart Toad girl.

"Why?" Toadette asked.

"He just found out that you and Daisy left" said an almost sleep Toad named Toadbella.

"Daisy and I left about two weeks ago" Toadette exclaimed.

"I thought he would have known the day you left" said Toada a purple Toad who loves to send Mail to people.

"O well what should we do?" Toadette asked.

"I don't know but we have a place for a little bit" Toadan said.

"Maybe Princess Toadstool need's extra help I could ask" Toadette said.

"Ok Toadette tell us what she say's o and he's destroying her castle and building his own" Toadie said.

"Wow what a mad man. O and Toadlen shoot came here and he wants us to be in his photo shoot" Toadette explained.

"I hope she needs extra help" Toada said.

"Bye" Toadette said then hung up her phone. Toadette ran to Peach in her room.

Meanwhile Daisy got a phone call from her workers. Daisy was shocked that her dad would do that. She felt angry Daisy tore up her pillow she started throwing things. Daisy had smashed a flower vase with an orange rose that Luigi gave to her. Even though she loved him she was too angry to not throw it on the floor. Daisy had cut her hand she wiped it off. It was still bleeding. She ran her hands through the bloody water. The wooden floor let the water leak through it. Daisy just sat there crying into her half pillow.

Toadette asked Peach about her friends if they could work for her.

"Um. Yeah Toadette, I could use some moor help around here" Peach said.

Toadette started jumping up and down then she called her friends they started screaming. Later on that day Mario, Luigi, and the Toad Brigade were painting rooms for Daisy's friends tomorrow. Daisy was lucky she could let them have a flight in the morning.

Toadette was at the airport waiting for her friends. Toadette saw her friends she ran to them and hugged them.

"Ok so when is the photo shoot?" Toadan asked

"Today at four" Toadette exclaimed.

"Ok" Toadbella said.

Toadette drove them to the castle Peach, Daisy, and, Rosalina who was holding Molly. They got up the stairs. The Toad Brigade saw the four mushroom girls. Daisy got up and pulled them into a room.

"Ok now I have all five of my mushroom girls here. You all better keep it in there" Daisy said.

"The purple one was sexy hot" Mailtoad said.

"So was the blue one" Blue Toad said.

"So was the Yellow one" Yellow Toad said.

"The green I want to do so hard" Banktoad said.

"Cool. Now I can tie Toadette down and do her so hard and have her begging me to stop" Toad said. The rest of them just looked at him. "If that's what she want's" Toad continued.

"Like I said keep it in there and I'll let you live longer" Daisy told them.

"But Daisy we have the photo shoot they will be all over us" Blue Toad said.

"So" Daisy said then left.

The five Toad guys and Toad girls were standing in Toadley's photo shoot room.

"So everyone has their costumes on?" Toadley asked.

"You didn't give us any" Banktoad said. Toadan giggled and Banktoad blushed.

"O yeah. We have bad boys and skanks" Toadley said.

They got into their costumes on the girls had on a black tank top, black mini skirt, and black boots. The guys had black pants and a black vest.

"Ok so are you girls flexible?" Toadley asked they nodded their heads. "Good" Toadley said.

"Ok so I want Banktoad and Toadan, Toad and Toadette, Mailtoad and Toada, Blue Toad and Toadie, Yellow Toad and Toadbella. Yellow Toad, Toadbella?" Toadley wondered. They turned around to see Toadbella and Yellow Toad sleep.

"Wake up!" Toadley shouted.

Yellow Toad and Toadbella woke up and got where they were supposed to be.

"Ok so I want the skanks to put their legs on the guys shoulders" Toadley exclaimed. The girls did that and Daisy looked at them.

"Keep it in there" Daisy mouth to them.

"Ok now I want the girls kneeling in front of the guy's outer mushroom" Toadlen exclaimed. They all did that. The guys started to sweat and then looked at Daisy.

"Ok so now I want the guys to band the girls back and lay on their cheats" Toadley said. All of the toad guys did that. The toad girls blushed hard.

"Ok so that's it. You can get the hell out of here" Toadley said. As the girls left Toadley smacked all the girls on their ass.

**Star: ok so I'm just going to stop saying things. Wow its 1:06 am when I finished this. I couldn't help but not write this chapter.**

**~*333 out ~**


	10. Double date

**Star: ok so my sequel will be a while before it comes out but I will not forget…. Maybe.…**

Daisy, Luigi, Mario, and Peach were on their double date.

"So Daisy how are your little friends?" Mario asked.

"Their good at what they door. But if your little friends try to steal their virginity then they are going to get it" Daisy exclaimed.

"Well good to know. But if I were you I would watch out for Toad trying to sleep with Toadette. He's been a horny toad lately" Mario said knowing it's not true.

"I will" Daisy said.

"Ok here's your food" Said a green toad.

"Thanks" They all said in unison then started eating.

Toad and Yellow Toad were babysitting Molly or were supposed to be.

"Ok Molly time for your-"Toad said the dropped the bottle. "Yellow Toad" Toad shouted! He woke up.

"What, What?" he asked then looked around.

"Molly is gone" Toad said.

"Where did she go?" Yellow Toad asked.

"How did we lose a baby that can't sit, can't scoot or craw can't do anything" Toad said.

"Maybe I should check up on Molly" Peach said.

"Yellow Toad and Toad should be fine how bad can they screw up?" Daisy asked.

Mario, Peach, and Luigi spit out there drink.

"Why did we leave then to take care of a baby?" They all asked in unison.

Toad and Yellow Toad were running down the halls trying to find Molly.

"Ok so who here would take Peach's baby?" Toad asked.

"I don't know. The baby is half our size" Yellow Toad said.

"What will we say we lost your infant sorry?" Toad wondered.

"Forget that for now we have to find Peach's baby before she gets home" Yellow Toad said.

"Ok so were all ready?" Peach asked.

"Yes" The rest of them said then got into Mario's car.

"On our way home" Yellow Toad read from his phone

"Aw shit we are so fired and I never had sex with Toadette" Toad exclaimed.

"Guys" Toadette said sitting next to Molly while she was in her stroller.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Looking for this?" Toadette asked then picked Molly up.

"Yes thanks Toadette" Toad said she blushed.

"Ok where's my Molly?" Peach asked.

"Here you go" Yellow Toad said then left with Toad.

Toadette Rosalina and Daisy were going shopping for there. Dresses Rosalina and Toadette just returned there striper's outfits and searched in the flowers they found a lot of coins.

"Ok so what do you think of this dress?" Rosalina asked then spun around. She had a dark blue dress it went knee high and was strapless.

"I like it" Toadette said.

"Me to" Daisy agreed.

Now it was Toadette's turn.

"Ok so what about mine?" Toadette asked. Toadette loved to wear things that were skimpy and short on her but Daisy thought this was crossing the line. It was to Toadette's thighs, you could see some of her butt hanging out the back it was strapless, went down half her chest, and was pink.

"No" Daisy said.

"Ok so what about this one?" Toadette asked. This one was much better it went to her thighs, had ruffles, it had thin straps, it was pink, and her chest was in it.

"Yes" Daisy said. "Ok now mine" Daisy said. Daisy's was orange with thin straps it had a ribbon across the middle in her waist and was similar to Rosalina's.

"Love it" Rosalina said.

"Me to" Toadette agreed.

"Ok so now we have our dresses and tomorrow is Peach's slumber Party" Rosalina said.

"Yeah and she invited my girls" Daisy said.

"Wow what a weak" Toadette said.

They all checked out there stuff and went to the castle.

**Star: ok yes short but some have to be short…**

**~*333 out~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star: Ok so made a new story 'How do I tell you'. Small summary Toadette keeps the secret that she is pregnant from her boyfriend and father. More than likely I will just update multiple times but now I just have one chapter. Lemon chapter just a warning...…**

Tonight was Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette's sleep over. The other mushroom girls didn't think they would fit in just yet so they had their own in another room.

"So how was the double date last night?" Rosalina asked being nosey like she always is.

"Good. I thought Toad and Yellow Toad would lose my child or she would get hurt" Peach exclaimed. Toadette laughed knowing that they did lose her baby.

"Well that's good so anything else we have to talk about?" Rosalina asked, they all shook their heads.

"Ice cream" Toad said kind of angry. Everyone had been pushing him around the whole day.

"Toad this is the worst ice cream I ever had" Peach said then threw it on the ground.

"Well Toadsworth didn't give me enough money to get store bought ice cream" Toad exclaimed.

"Well then why the hell don't you stop being so stupid time to time and asked for extra?" Peach said.

Toad was now ferrous hiss whole face was red. He ran to his room not caring what was in his way. Toadette had followed him to his room. On the way Mario was messing with Toad. He had taken his vest off and stuck a condom in it while he was trying to get it. Toad got it back and ran into his room. Toadette knocked on his door.

"Come the hell in" Toad said.

"Hey Toad" Toadette said.

Toadette had on the silk shorts and fluffy skirt that he gave her. It went to the top of her thighs and she wore a purple tank top. Toad felt himself getting hard in his pants.

"You look like you were angry about what Peach said" Toadette explained.

Toad couldn't help himself he wasn't thinking and grabbed Toadette and put her on the bed and started kissing her. Toadette always wanted Toad to kiss her.

"I love you Toadette. Nobody will keep me away from you" Toad said.

"I love you too" Toadette said.

Toadette touched Toads chest and felt a condom in his pocket of his vest.

"Um Toad?" Toadette asked confused.

"Yes?" Toad answered.

The condom fell on Toadette. Toad jumped off of Toadette.

"I wasn't planning to use that on you. Well I would if I was going to have sex with you. But I wasn't planning to" Toad said confused.

"Toad it's ok" Toadette said.

"It is?" Toad asked thinking Toadette would smack him and leave.

"Yes I don't care if you had it in your pocket or not" Toadette said.

Toad pulled Toadette on top of him. Toad flipped her over and tugged at her shorts he looked at her. Toadette looked at him.

"Something wrong Toad?" Toadette asked still looking at him.

"What no" Toad said.

Toad pulled her shorts all the way off he saw that her underwear was wet. Toad pulled them off. Toad got down and pulled Toadette's leg to the edge of the bed. Toad stuck his tongue into Toadette. She moved and moaned while Toad's tongue was inside of her. Toad had one hand on Toadette's breast. Toad licked her till she chummed. Toad got on top of Toadette.

She pulled him into a kiss. Toad was trying to take his pants and vest off. He had trouble with his pants Toadette helped him with it then played with his stick. Toad pulled Toadette's shirt off he undid her white and pink bra and took it off. Toadette licked Toad's body, and then she got on her knees and sucked on Toad. Toad moaned to Toadette's sucks on him.

Toad felt himself going to cum in Toadette's mouth but was enjoying her sucking on him too much. Toad then chummed in Toadette's mouth. She giggled than swallowed it Toad just blushed Toad smiled at Toadette got up then he kissed her. She rubbed on him and played with his body. Toad grabbed the condom off the floor.

"Um are you sure you want me to be your first" Toad asked.

"Yes and are you sure you want me to be your first?" Toadette asked hoping he wouldn't say no. he nodded.

Toad opened the condom and put it on himself. Toad got on top of Toadette and put himself inside of her. Toadette let out a shriek of pain he had broken through her hymen.

"I'm fine" Toadette said. Toad continued.

He was fast a humping. Toadette was kind of tight when Toad was doing her but she wasn't after a while. Toad took one of Toadette's legs and put it on his shoulder. Then he stopped.

"You alright?" Toadette asked him.

"Yeah" Toad said. He noticed that Toadette didn't care that he was putting her in any potion he wanted.

Toad and Toadette fell on the floor. Then he was done with Toadette. He put her back on the bed.

"So did you like that?" Toad asked then started sweating.

"Loved ….. It…. Toad" Toadette said still trying to catch her breath.

Toadette cuddled up to Toad. He kissed her forehead.

"Um Toad does this mean were going out?" Toadette asked.

"Um we can if you want us to" Toad said.

"I do" Toadette said.

"Ok" Toad said.

"Goodnight" Toadette said.

"Goodnight" Toad said.

Toadsworth was the first one to wake up at 6:50 am so he could wake up all the other Toads at 7:00 am when they had to be awake.

"Good morning Master Mario and Luigi" Toadsworth said.

"Good morning Toadsworth" Mario and Luigi said in union.

"Can you two wake up the little Toads?" Toadsworth asked.

"Sure Toadsworth" Luigi said. Toadsworth walked off the see the princess.

"Got the bullhorn Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Yes" Luigi said not really wanting to do this.

Mario and Luigi ran down the hall where all the Toads sleep. Mario pushed the button on the bullhorn and Luigi covered his ears. Blue Toad looked out of his door.

"What the fuck man?" Blue Toad asked.

"Toadsworth said get up" Mario exclaimed.

"Ugh" all of them said.

Toadette was trying to get out of Toads room without anyone seeing.

"Um Toad you think I can make this jump?" Toadette asked.

"Um maybe try it" Toad said unsure.

Toadette jumped but only caught the rail of the balcony from her room.

"Toadette are you ok?" Toad asked.

"Yeah I can fit through the bars" Toadette said pulling her through the bars.

"Well I'll see you later" Toad said.

Toadette blew a kiss at Toad. He blushed then walked away. Toadette was getting out her normal mushroom girl outfit that she had to wear. Toadette heard a knock on her door.

"Come it" Toadette said looking down sad. It was Daisy that came in.

"You ok?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" Toadette said.

Toadette got in the shower and got dressed.

**Star: ok will continue. So check out my new story 'how do I tell you? 'Tell me what you think so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star: I made a mistake the Toad girls went home last chapter I forgot to put it in. I forgot so they just left ok not in the story anymore. Sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense feel so sick right now…..**

Toadette did her normal chores. Washing the dishes, sweeping the hall ways, and putting the boosters back for the Toads. Toadette knocked on Peach's door.

"Yes?" Peach asked from the other side.

"Can I talk to you and Daisy?" Toadette asked.

"Sure" Peach said.

Toadette walked in and tried to sit on the bed. Peach's bed was too high for her.

"There's a steep stool Over there Toadette" Daisy exclaimed. Toadette went over and got it the put it next to the bed.

"Well I don't know how to say this but" Toadette stopped.

"Say what you can trust us not to tell anyone, not even Mario" Peach told Toadette.

"I guess I won't tell Luigi" Daisy jumped in.

"Daisy I did what you didn't want me to do" Toadette exclaimed.

"What I don't get it" Daisy said.

"Daisy I can't tell you. You will hate me for it. I disrespected our country." Toadette said then jumped off of Peach's bed.

"I don't get what Toadette could have done" Daisy said. "All I can think of is she beat someone up. But Toadette is to week for that" Daisy continued.

"Go get your rules do you have them?" Peach asked.

"Yep in my pocket. My dad made them but whatever works" Daisy said.

"Ok so let's see what's most likely she would do" Peach said.

"First one is no murder of any kind. No I don't think Toadette is that strong" Daisy said.

"Um number two no rape" Peach read.

"Well that can go on the maybe list" Daisy exclaimed.

20 minutes later.

"Rule number 24 no sexual inter course without a marriage in order" Peach read.

"I don't know what Toadette could have done" Daisy exclaimed.

"I hear the dinner bell we can talk to her after dinner" Peach said.

Peach and Daisy went to dinner. Mario, Luigi, Toad's, Yoshi's, and Birdo's were there to. Toadette who didn't want to eat was just sitting there.

"You ok mistress Toadette?" Toadsworth asked Toadette.

"No not really. I disrespected the country I come from." Toadette exclaimed.

"O I'm sure you just forgot your rules" Toadsworth reassured Toadette.

"Yeah more than likely" Toadette said.

"So did anyone do anything fun today or want to share what they did? Let's go around the table. I'll start then Zest T. then around the table. Ok so I took a walk in the park. You Zest T." Toadsworth said.

"I made spices and cleaned the kitchen. You Yoshi? " Zest T. said.

"I went on the fairs wheel. You Blue" Yoshi said.

"I went on the fairs wheel with him" Blue Yoshi said. Then all of the Yoshi said they rode the fairs wheel to. The Birdo's got their nails done at the beauty shop. Now it was Mario's turn.

"Ok so I went to the mall and fell down the stairs" Mario exclaimed.

Everyone just looked at him hoping he would just shut the fuck up. Then it was Peach's turn.

"Ok so I spent the day with my best friend and some of it with my new one" Peach exclaimed. Now it was Daisy's turn.

"Ok so I spent the day with Peach" Daisy exclaimed. Then it was Luigi's turn.

"I had regrets" Luigi said. Then it was Mailtoad's turn.

"I got a letter" Mailtoad exclaimed. Then it was Bank toad's turn

"I found coins" Banktoad said. Yellow Toad's turn was next.

"I slept all day" Yellow Toad said. Blue Toad's turn was next.

"I found a poison that can kill anyone" Blue Toad exclaimed. Then it was Toad's turn next.

"I didn't do much" Toad said. Then it was Toadette's turn.

"I disrespected my country" Toadette said.

"Well ok" Toadsworth said.

"Peach can I be excused early?" Toadette asked.

"Yes Toadette" Peach said.

Toadette left to her room and cried. Peach and Daisy knocked on Toadette's door. Toadette was crying into her pillow. She let them in.

"Toadette pleas just tell us were not in our kingdom anymore so just tell us" Daisy exclaimed.

Peach and Daisy heard another knock.

"Who is it?" Peach asked.

"Princess Rosalina want's to visit, is that fine?" Toadsworth asked.

"Sure we could use some more help" Peach said.

"Ok Princess" Toadsworth said.

"What's wrong with Toadette?" Rosalina asked.

"She won't tell us" Peach cried.

"Ok let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore" Toadette exclaimed.

"So you were like raped or something?" Daisy asked.

"Well not really it was by someone I love" Toadette exclaimed and blushed.

"Who? I will kill him then bring him back to life then kill him again then again and again. Who thinks he will steal my friend's virginity and get away with it will pay!" Daisy shouted.

"No Daisy don't, you aren't getting it I sort of let him take it from me" Toadette exclaimed.

"Toadette I don't understand what do you mean by that?" Daisy questioned.

"I can't tell you I don't think you will accept it" Toadette cried.

"Fine. We will push Rosalina out if it makes it better" Daisy said.

"No she's fine I just think you won't like me anymore" Toadette said.

"No we wouldn't" Said all three of the princess and hugged Toadette.

"Ok I'll tell you what happened. He was angry about what happened. Then he kissed me and I let him take my virginity" Toadette exclaimed.

"I'm not flowing along with this" Daisy said.

"Well he got on top of me and I let him take my shorts off and. We messed around then he took my virginity" Toadette exclaimed in a better way.

"That son of a-"Daisy was cut off by Toadette.

"Daisy I love him and he loves me" Toadette cried.

"Toadette can you tell me who it is?" Daisy asked.

"No I don't want to" Toadette said then ran out the room.

Daisy just sat there with her head down. Rosalina and Peach just gave her a hug. But Toadette was in Toads room lying on his bed. Toad had just taken a shower and didn't have much time to dry off but Toadette didn't care.

"Will they still ask?" Toad asked getting up and locking his door.

"Yeah I just don't want to get in trouble" Toadette said.

"You won't. I'm not scared of Daisy" Toad exclaimed putting his arms around Toadette.

**Star: ok so two more chapters to go.**

***333**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star: ok getting this story out of the way just one more chapter to do. Really tired so sorry for mistakes' pre made the epilogue so double update. Why because I'm that fucking lazy. Really I made that sex seen for Toad and Toadette about three months ago my writing was so much better.…..**

Tonight was the night of Princess Peach's party. I was a big fancy one everyone was invited to it.

"Daisy can I talk to you?" Toadette asked.

"Sure what is it?" Daisy asked.

"Well the guy I had sex with was… Toad" Toadette said.

"Ok. Yeah I know" Daisy said.

"Wait what?" Toadette asked confused.

"Well it went like this" Daisy said Flashback….

Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina were walking to find Toadette. They heard a moaning noise and looked in the door. They saw Toad banging Toadette.

"Wow. I never knew Toad had that in him" Peach said.

"Neither did I" Rosalina said.

"Should I kill him? Toadette looks like she's having fun with him banging her" Daisy wondered.

"No. What is wrong with you?" Peach asked.

"Damn why can't I get banged like that?" Rosalina asked.

"Stop looking at them and let them have their fun" Peach said. Then they heard a drop. They look in the room and see Toad on top of Toadette on the floor.

"Damn" Peach said.

FLASHBACK OVER

"So why did you pretend to not know about it?" Toadette asked.

"Because you looked so happy with Toad I didn't want to stop you. Anyways Luigi banged me one day" Daisy said.

"Thank you Daisy" Toadette said then hugged her best friend. Then Peach got up to speak.

"Ok so I would love to thank all of you for coming to my party, and I would also like to thank my two best friends Daisy and Toadette for coming and staying here" Peach said.

"Bitch" Daisy and Toadette say at the same time then start laughing. Luigi and Toad walk up behind them and tap them on the shoulders.

"May I have this dance?" they ask in union.

Rosalina was pouting in the Conner. Her boyfriend chad broke up with her. Then a tall skinny man walked up to her.

"Hi Rosalina" he said.

"What do you want Waluigi?" Rosalina asked, she hated talking to Waluigi sometimes.

"I heard your boyfriend broke up with you. So can I dance with you?" Waluigi said the holding out a blue flower knowing it was her favorite color. Rosalina took the flower and stuck it in her hair.

"I would love to" Rosalina said then grabbed his hand. They went with the other couples. Toadette was snuggling up to Toads chest half sleep. Daisy was looking straight into Luigi's eyes.

"Luigi" Daisy said.

"Yes?" Luigi asked.

"I love you so much" Daisy said.

"I love you too" Luigi said before kissing Daisy.

"Toad" Toadette said.

"Yes my sugar mushroom?" Toad asked.

"Can I sleep next to you in bed tonight?" Toadette asked.

"Yes anytime you want to sleep next to me you can. Or with me" Toad said. Toadette giggled and blushed.

Rosalina and Waluigi stopped dancing with each other.

"Waluigi, do you like me?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah. But you wouldn't like me back. I'm a criminal" Waluigi exclaimed.

"I don't think so. A criminal wouldn't ask to dance with me. He would just pull a gun out and force me to" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess so" Waluigi said. Rosalina kissed him on the check and left to her friends.

"Hmm it seems like everyone got a happy ending" Daisy said.

"I know" said Toadette sleepy.

**Star: ok so done with two stories in one night so much work so tired. Anyways double update witch is rare for this story. Ha and it's the last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star: Ok after I finish my other two stories I will get the sequel to this up. So look for 'secrets in the mushroom kingdom'. It should be while before that. I say about the middle of september maybe eariler maybe later...…..**

Daisy and Toadette were happy with the Mushroom kingdom. The other mushroom girls went back to Sarasaland. Luigi finally was able to marry Daisy. He was just hopping her father never found out…. Flash back.

"Hey um Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"Yes Weegee?" Daisy asked.

He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Luigi asked.

"Hell yeah I will" Daisy said. Then got on top of him kissing him.

* * *

Daisy told Toad that Toadette wanted him to tie her down and do her hard. Toad did that once. Flash Back…..

Toadette was in her room till a Toad guy in a cop costume grabbed her. She realized who it was and calmed down a little bit. Till Toad put the hand cuffs on her. He threw her in his room and got some rope. He tied one of Toadette's hands to the bed then the foot on the same side. Then he did the same thing on the other side. He took her shoes off, and then stripped Toadette down. Toad sat on her wet area then stuck his stick into her. Toadette moaned in pleasure from it. Then after a while she begged him to stop. Toad just ignored her and humped harder.

**Star: ok so the end of this story. Your guy's thought's on this story...**


End file.
